


Duplicitous

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Detectives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Right from the start, Dee takes a dislike to FBI Agent Diana Spacey.





	Duplicitous

**Author's Note:**

> Written using the dw100 prompt ‘Witch’.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 8.

It was hate at first sight when he met her. Oh sure, FBI Agent Diana Spacey was hot to look at, but she was in cahoots with that wily bastard Commissioner Rose, assisting him in his unscrupulous attempts to get his filthy mitts on Ryo. Like that was ever going to happen; certainly n t on Dee’s watch!

But Dee was stuck working this case with Agent Spacey while Rose was monopolising Ryo, on the pretext that splitting into pairs would allow them to cover more ground. It was standard procedure, but why couldn’t Rose work with the Sea Hag and leave Dee with his regular partner? This was SO not fair!

Sitting around in the hotel lobby with his temporary partner wasn’t too bad; at least the seats were comfortable and the coffee was good, but when their man made to leave and they tailed him, who should they run into outside but Ryo and Rose. It was almost as if it had been planned.

Spacey immediately started acting like the two of them had been conducting a bit of illicit ‘business’ of their own in the hotel, draping herself all over Dee, getting all snuggly, clinging like a limpet no matter how hard he tried to dislodge her. The devious little witch! Then she had the nerve to get him in a lip lock, right in front of Ryo! Seriously, he didn’t care that it was against the law he was sworn to uphold, he was gonna kill her, just see if he didn’t!

Now Ryo would be mad at him for no reason. Hell, it wasn’t like they were dating or anything, though that wasn’t for lack of trying on Dee’s part, but Ryo sure as hell didn’t look at all happy when he stalked off with a smugly smirking Rose sauntering along behind him. Was Ryo just irked by what he saw as unprofessional behaviour or was it more that he didn’t want Dee kissing other people? Not that Dee had been doing any of the kissing; that had all been on Agent Spacey, Dee hadn’t responded in the slightest, but convincing Ryo of that wasn’t going to be easy.

Speaking of… Jeez, now he had a pissed off Ryo to look forward to, and he knew from experience how difficult it was to cool his partner’s temper when he got mad. Thanks for nothing, Spacey. Did she get her kicks out of wrecking budding relationships before they could even get off the ground?

As for Rose, if he tried anything with Ryo while Dee wasn’t there to protect his baby from their superior’s unwanted attentions, he’d be in for a world of hurt. Dee would see to it, even if it cost him his career. Some people were worth risking everything for.

The End


End file.
